dcjloversfandomcom-20200215-history
DCJ Lovers Discord and Rules
Nobody likes rules but we need them to keep the peace. We know that we DCJ shippers usually get on really well but we want to make sure that all these rules are clear to all members and followed. Most of the rules are common sense, but rather than leaving things up to chance, please take a moment to read through them before joining chat. Ignoring the rules may result in being banned from chat, either temporarily or permanently, but we trust that everyone will behave in all the best ways. Some of these rules are specific to the bang but all apply to the DCJ Lovers channels as well. # Be kind. This is not the place for wank. If you don’t like certain characters, tropes, ships, or aspects of canon or fandom, keep in mind that other people in chat may not share your opinions. Focus on discussing the things you like, be kind, and we’ll all have a good time. # Keep it clean. The NSFW chat is there if you need to discuss explicit aspects of your fic, art, or general nsfw stuff. # Do not publicly share any aspect of the bang chat. The bang chat is a private space for DCJ Big Bang participants to freely discuss their work, and as such must remain private. Do not have any bang fic or art discussion outside of the bang specific rooms. The only exception to this rule: if someone says something particularly funny or profound, and it doesn’t include any identifying information about their fic before claims, you may ask their permission to share it. If they say no, respect their wishes! # Do not use the chat to complain about other fic writers, artists, challenges, or story trends. Even if it’s someone who isn’t participating in the challenge or in the server, we’ve all got friends around fandom. Nothing is more disheartening than having to see negative comments about a friend. Furthermore, just because you can’t stand fics with a particular aspect, doesn’t mean everyone else feels the same way. In fact, someone in the chat might be super excited about their fic right up until they see people in chat complaining about the aspect they’re using. Please keep this kind of discussion to your own private channels, and we’ll all have a good time. # Do not give unsolicited criticism. If another author wants critical feedback, they will ask for it. # Do not use community chat to discuss your bang fic before art claims. As this chat is open to all participants, including artists, we ask that you avoid sharing any details about your fic here. If you share information about your fic here before claims, it may result in your fic being disqualified from the challenge. If you have non challenge fics you want to discuss that is fantastic and absolutely encouraged! # As soon as you enter head to the #introductions channel, tell us about yourself, your age, you can self assign most roles in the #introductions channel or the #community channel, but the 18+ or Under 18 role will be assigned to you by an admin. Until you are assigned the 18+ role you will not gain access to any of the 18+ channels in the server. Some roles are required to gain access to specific channels. Bang participant roles are assigned as they sign up and will gain access to the bang specific rooms. Category:Discord